The wristband device has many applications to which it organizes a set of regimented tasks to achieve an overall endeavor. The device is suitable for a variety of activities and events such as regimented exercise programs, goal oriented activities and event venues to name a few. The device is installed around the human wrist to be used in situations where an overall endeavor can be broken into multiple consecutive tasks. Because the device is permanently installed until destroyed, it serves as a constant reminder and incentive to achieve each task to remove the wristband device by intentional and organized destruction. The device could be used as a coaching tool to give specific daily tasks to complete among a larger workout program. The device could also serve the same kind of purposes for educational programs and the like. The device is also suitable for events where the permanent wristband serves as identification for entry into an event with the regimented tasks being vouchers or coupons to be used at the event.